One of the steps of fabricating multilayer printed circuit boards (PCBs) and laminate chip carriers (LCC) involves the use of a conducting paste to make connections between Z-axis interconnects of the substrates. Historically, connecting the Z-axis interconnect junctions between multiple, separate substrate layers of different boards simultaneously to consistently perform with minimal failure has been as a challenge.
As is known, multilayered PCBs, LCCs, and like organic products permit the formation of multiple circuits using minimum volume or space. These typically comprise a stack of electrically conductive layers of signal, ground and/or power planes separated from each other by a layer of organic dielectric material. The planes may be in electrical contact with each other by plated holes passing through the dielectric layers. The plated holes are often referred to as vias if internally located, blind vias if extending a predetermined depth within the board from an external surface, or plated thru-holes (PTHs) if extending substantially through the board's full thickness. By the term thru-hole as used herein is meant to include all three types of such board openings.
Today's methods for fabricating such PCBs, chip carriers and the like typically comprise fabrication of separate inner-layer circuits (circuitized layers), which are formed by coating a photosensitive layer or film over a copper layer of a copper clad inner-layer base material bonded (e.g., laminated) to a dielectric layer. The organic photosensitive coating is imaged, developed and the exposed copper is etched to form conductor lines, pads and the like, depending on the desired circuit pattern. After etching, the photosensitive film is stripped from the copper leaving the circuit pattern on the surface of the inner-layer base material. This processing is also referred to as photolithographic processing in the PCB art and further description is not deemed necessary.
Following the formation of individual inner-layer circuits, each including at least one conductive layer and supporting dielectric layer, a multilayer stack assembly is formed by preparing a lay-up of several inner-layers, ground planes, power planes, etc., typically separated from each other by a dielectric, organic pre-preg typically comprising a layer of glass, typically fiberglass, cloth impregnated with a partially cured material, typically a B-stage epoxy resin. Such an organic material is also referred to in the industry as “FR-4” dielectric material. The top and bottom outer layers of the stack usually comprise copper clad, glass-filled, epoxy planar substrates with the copper cladding comprising exterior surfaces of the stack. The stack is laminated to form a monolithic structure assembly using heat and pressure to fully cure the B-stage resin. The stacked assembly so formed typically has metal (usually copper) cladding on both of its exterior surfaces. Exterior circuit layers are formed in the copper cladding using procedures similar to the procedures used to form the inner-layer circuits. A photosensitive film is applied to the copper cladding and the coating is then exposed to patterned activating radiation and developed. An etching solution such as cupric chloride is then used to remove copper bared by the development of the photosensitive film. Finally, the remaining photosensitive film is removed to provide the exterior circuit layers. The resulting assembly may include as many as thirty or more conductive layers and a corresponding number of dielectric layers, all laminated into the final stacked assembly in a simultaneous manner using conventional lamination processes.
Rather than form a large assembly comprising several individual conductive-dielectric layered members, as described above, it is often desirable to initially form a stacked circuitized substrate “subassembly” including two or more conductive layers and associated dielectric layers, the laminated subassembly including a plurality of conductor pads (e.g., copper) on one or both external surfaces. These pads are often formed using photolithographic processing, as mentioned above. Two or more such subassemblies are then aligned and laminated, using an interim organic pre-preg layer such as described above, to form a final multilayered assembly. Additional individual conductor planes and dielectric layers may be included during the lamination to form even more layers for the final assembly.
In such a subassembly type of process, it is necessary to provide interconnections between the various subassemblies. This is accomplished in one manner by aligning the respective outer conductor pads on one subassembly with those on another and then bringing the two together using conventional lamination procedures. The two subassemblies are separated before lamination by an interim dielectric layer, preferably a conventional pre-preg. This dielectric serves to insulate various external conductive elements (e.g., signal lines) of one subassembly from another while allowing the designated aligned pairs of conductor pads to mate and form an electrical connection. A conductive solder paste may be used between the two mating pads to enhance the connection.
For assemblies and subassemblies as defined above, electrically conductive thru-holes (or interconnects) may also be used to electrically connect individual circuit layers and may be of one or more of the three types (buried and blind vias, and PTHs) of connections defined above. If such thru-holes are used, the bare hole walls are usually subjected to at least one pre-treatment step after which the walls of the dielectric material are catalyzed by contact with a plating catalyst and metallized, typically by contact with an electro-less or electrolytic copper plating solution. If the thru-holes are PTHs (those which extend through the entire assembly or subassembly), interconnections are thus formed between selected ones of the circuitized layers. Connectivity between aligned thru-holes of mating subassemblies is accomplished preferably using a conductive paste or the like. Such pastes are known to include a highly conductive metal such as silver in the form of flakes.
Laminating several assemblies and/or subassemblies that possess different coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) may require specific curing conditions that require different conducting pastes, such as a low melting point filler paste (LMP), silver paste, copper-gold paste, solder paste, etc., different B-staged paste, cured and uncured paste, or their mixture.